Talk:Music Box
Spire connections The music box may be part of the Spire. They are both Old Kindom artifacts, and both are allegedly for the same purpose: To grant a wish. This may also explain how the music box is able to prevent Lucien from using the Spire.TheTurnipKing 05:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I believe the Music Box is made from the same material as the Tattered Spire. Fidelis359 03:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the Music Box is like a key to the Spire. Without it the Spire is useless as it is only after the Hero uses the Music Box and sucks up the energy that the wish can be made. It is possible that the Music Box was needed to store the energy to activate the Spire otherwise the energy would have just floated in the air. But this is just my theory. --Alpha Lycos 08:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :But Lucien never wanted the music box. Would his research really be so far off that he forgot the "key component". --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 10:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It is possible that Lucien didn't know about the Music Box as when you use it against him he calls it a mere trinket. This would imply that he thinks its just a normal everyday item not some key to the Spire. --Alpha Lycos 10:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :If Lucien couldn't make a wish, then there wouldn't be any point to fighting him. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) While that is true could it not be possible that no one knew the true workings of the Music Box and Spire? If it was that Lucien did not need the Music Box then would he not have been able to make his wish before you used the Music box due to all the energy already surrounding him? --Alpha Lycos 00:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Lucien was still gathering power from the Three when the Player arrives, so he wasn't ready to make the wish when the Player arrives. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : : : :I think the Music Box was the key to the Spire. Remember, Theresa didn't manipulate events to save the world. She wanted the Spire for herself. Also, Lucien's diaries mentioned that he dreamed of her face, so perhaps she influenced his decision to dismiss the Box. At the beginning, I think he was interested in the Music Box-'Children, it's come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box. May I see it?'- but upon learning that it had vanished he decided that it was probably useless to begin with. Of course, there is always the theory that the Music Box was the key, but not for Lucien. It's also the Relic foretold by Theresa's cards, so it can be seen as a weapon, too-a weapon to destroy Lucien's dreamworld and the key for the Hero's own wish. One final thing that might be worth a mention. When the Archons activated the Spire for the first time, it shattered and destroyed Albion. The Music Box is never mentioned in that use. Yes, I know that it's speculated that the destruction was the first wish, but it might also be perhaps possible that it was a serious error. Why destroy the world instead of fixing the old? So the Music Box might be the safety guard, the controller of the Spire. First attempt, without Music Box-total ruin and chaos. Second attempt, with Music Box-people are reincarnated or a whole lot of gold is pulled out of nowhere, nothing bad happens. Even before that, Lucien was building the Spire without the Box, and a whole lot of bad things started happening. Hello, Music Box! You're practically in the middle of a perfect world, and when you enter the picture, things get better. Sort of. I know this is all pure speculation, with little hard evidence, but it's just my theory. Feel free to question it, dismiss it, ignore it, whatever. Fidelis359 12:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I like that theory. Very interesting. The only flaw I can see is; if the first wish was made without the Box, where was the Box? Since the Box was made during the Old Kingdom, and the first wish destroyed the Old Kingdom, it had to have been around somewhere..... Other than that, nice idea. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, The music box is the weapon to stop the spire being used by Lucien, for all we know another Archon could've made it to stop the spire being used (possibly to use it himself or maybe he had foresight and predicted the destruction) and he was too late, maybe it was all the rage to have stylish wish-granting devices amongst the Archons back then and the box was the only one to survive (the spire was destroyed), there are millions of possibilities and it's all speculation untill we have further evidence. Agow95 20:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Perhaps the Box has to be physically at the Spire-or maybe only certain persons can use it. As for wish-devices being all the rage, that's possible, too, especially as the Spire was not just a wishing device, it was the conduct of all the Will in the world. Willpower. Hah. Fidelis359 06:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I realize this idea is a little out there, but... what if the Music Box is, in fact, a "reincarnated" version of the original Spire? The Archon's first wish, allegedly, was to destroy the Old Kingdom ("a corrupt and hollow world") and have a purer world take its place. In accordance with this, the Spire shattered and destroyed the kingdom. However, the Music Box could have been created in the same instant (similarly to how Avo's Tear was given its power by sealing a vortex), and from there was lost in the ensuing chaos. Theresa's abilities then led her to the box and to her giving it to Murgo (as his supplier). Because the Music Box was really the reincarnated version of the previous Spire, its presence was required to complete its Tattered replica, which meant that the Tattered Spire's true power (to bend reality and grant wishes) was sealed until the Music Box- its predecessor and final piece- was activated in its heart. Once the Hero of Bowerstone made their wish, the Music Box's power melded with that of the new Spire, allowing the box to become a simple box at last (albeit with some latent Will inside it) and for the Tattered Spire to finally be complete once more. Accordingly, after the Box's use, Theresa refers to the place as simply the Spire, as opposed to the "Tattered" Spire. 17:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. I just went over the Fate Cards Theresa gives you, and for the Relic (which refers to the Music Box), she says that it was specifically made by "those who foresaw the danger of the Spire". This disqualifies the idea that the box could be part of the Spire. It could be made from the same material and with similar spells, though. 02:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) New theory I dunno if I should be putting this here or not but I got a new theory about the Music box. Just played through Fable II again, to get my saves ready for Fable III, and I thought of something. The music box sucks in the powers Lucien is trying to steal. My theory is that Theresa knew that the Hero of Fable III would need the box fully charged and so set in motion the events of Fable II, knowing the Music box would absorb the powers and allow them to be given to the Hero of Fable III when the time came. But this is just a theory and we won't know for 3 more days :) Alpha Lycos 02:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Music box "cameo"? I spotted what appears to be the music box on the ship you are on shortly before you attack bowerstone old town, if I recall, when the screen shifts to Sabine shortly after the plan is explained, there is an object in the background, which I believe to be the music box. Has anyone else seen this and can also confirm it's appearance? 22:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't surprise me if it was. Since Sabine now owns the box, he may think its a good luck charm seeing as it was used by a Hero to defeat a great evil.--Alpha Lycos 02:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'll keep an eye out, if I spot it again on my next playthrough, I'll mention it. If anyone else is about to do that quest, could they confirm this? 07:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I just looked on youtube and there is no object behind Sabine in that cutscene.--Alpha Lycos 08:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC)